random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
How to Make Good Video Games Better
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time *Get rid of Navi, or make her less annoying. *Make the puzzles present in the dungeons a little less confusing. *Include more dungeons in the early game. *Make the game's bosses A LOT better (I'm not saying all of them are bad, but a lot are). A Koopa's Revenge (It's a fangame, stupid.) *Make it officially by Nintendo. *Have original music over reused ones. *Make it a 3D platformer for the Nintendo Gamecube. *Add more interesting powerups. *Include a Goomba sidekick with a role similar to Luma's. Final Fantasy VI *Include the censorship from the Super NES version in later versions. *Remove the few uses of profanity. *Release a 3D remake (without an absurd difficulty spike like the DS remake of FFIV got). New Super Mario Bros. Series *Don't reuse the same music over and over, especially the death theme that they have been using ever since Super Mario 64 DS (when you lose a minigame). **I think this actually works quite well. *Include unique boss battles in every game after the DS game rather than just battles against the Koopalings and, in later versions, Reznors/Boom Booms. *Give NSMB2 (on the 3DS) a co-op mode. *Bring back the Blue Shell powerup in NSMB2 with a Golden variant. *The mini-games return in NSMB2. *The plots are less repetitive and more original. *Make Princess Peach playable in NSMBWii and NSMBU (just like in the beta elements, so that she won't be kidnapped) (Hmm, I don't know about that idea. *shrug*). **For how to play as her, think of this as a way how she plays an in a 2D version of Super Mario 3D World. ***Or, more specifically, Peach's gameplay in SMB2. ****BTW, I played Super Mario Run and saw how she's playable, in fact, maybe she can also play like that, but sans the automatic running and the one-hit kill when at Super Mushroom stance. *****Also, in NSMBUDX (New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe), Toadette was playable in that game, and she uses the Super Crown to become Peachette. That does seem believable, but the real Princess Peach is more preferred to be playable. *Make World Mushroom and World Flower mandatory in-game worlds in NSMB2, and give them specific themes. **Yeah, why would they have to be optional? I wonder why. *Stop making it after Wii. **If that were the case, then wouldn't NSMB2 and NSMBU be replaced with something completely different? ***How about add the power-ups of those games to, i don't know, a Waluigi game? ****That will work. *****Aw yes, fella, get ready for Waluigette. Super Monkey Ball * Make the green goal in Advanced 11 actually worth taking. * Make Expert 7 possible. * Reprogram the AI so they aren't cheats. * Make the game come with a GameCube Multitap so we can have 8 player Party Games. * Remove the Mini Games and replace them with better Party Games. Or you can just give the main Party Games more depth. Mario Kart: Super Circuit (aka Mario Kart Advance) * Add new characters, instead of only having Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoshi, Toad, Bowser, Donkey Kong, and Wario, like in Mario Kart 64. Sonic Colours *Make it so the music in Sweet Mountain and Asteroid Coaster is the same quality as the rest of the soundtrack. *Include more jokes, puns, etc. *Make the Wisps you collect physically tag along with you. *Make Sonic Simulator split-screen. *Make the Captain/Admiral Jelly and Frigate Orcan/Skullian bosses much better. *Main-game multiplayer with Tails tagging along as Player 2. Super Smash Bros. Melee * Delay the game to 2003 and give the developers more time on the game. * Make the Game Over screen less scary. * Make the game support 8 players, make it slightly more expensive at launch, and make it come with a multi-tap as well as an additional controller. * Make the game more balanced. * More development time means less clones and more characters. * Give us a second Ice Climbers stage as well as a Fire Emblem stage. **Ice Climbers only has one extremely old game in its series, so it makes sense for it to have only one stage. As for Fire Emblem, let us remind you the game was Japan exclusive at the time. *** Neither of those are good excuses. ****Yeah, they are. Also, Duck Hunt never got a stage in Smash 3DS. ***** No way! I can't believe this! ****** It got a stage in an update, though. ******* You still had to pay for it, though. Still, good point. ******** Not quitely, it was actually a free stage you got though an update, like the Miiverse stage on Wii U. * Give it online. ** I doubt it, considering there was barely any online console games in 2001. * Make the Tournament Mode slightly better. * Make Special Melee like how it was in future games. * Take out Grab a Trophy and replace it with a better bonus stage. * Don't give Kirby an extremely unnecessary nerf. * Remove the scene in the intro where a giant arm throws a statue of Mario into the air. **What's wrong with that? ***It's unfitting and honestly looks grotesque, in my opinion. * Make the characters jump onto the stage in unique ways like in the 1999 title, as opposed to just appearing in a flash of light. Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Give it online. * I was originally gonna say give us 8 player split screen, but that would be crazy, and everybody would have a tiny screen, but it could still support the multi-tap and give us 8 players in 4 karts. * Let us play Grand Prix with 3+ players. * Let us play Battle Mode with computer players. * Give us an additional cup or two. * Let us save our progress in All Cup Tour. Metroid Fusion *Make the Yakuza boss battle less annoying. *Include the Easy Mode from the Japanese Version in international releases. I personally don't need this, but I'm sure little kids (hey, it's a 3+) do. *Include a sort of tutorial on how to Wall Jump (like in Super Metroid). Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Remove the awful remixes of otherwise good music (I'm not saying all of the remixes are awful. Just some). *Make Adventure Mode a lot less difficult on the higher difficulty settings. *Remove tripping. *Don't give Captain Falcon an unnecessary nerf. Mario Kart 7 *Include more characters, preferably including some of the characters in Mario Kart Wii. *Include Emblem Editor (from the DS Version). *Reintroduce the mission game mode from the DS Version. Mushroom Wars 2 * Remove all the glitches and game crashes. ** Check. * Make the powerups less OP. Kid Icarus: Of Myths and Monsters (something tells me that the person who made this section didn't know that Of Myths and Monsters was released 20+ years BEFORE Uprising) *Add the customisable weapon selections. *Pit's design is his Smash Brothers/Uprising design. *Add Viridi. Or if we're doing this correctly... *Release it in Japan on a physical release. Kid Icarus: Uprising *Remove "Boss Fight 1" and have "Boss Fight 2" play in pretty much every boss battle instead. *Remove questionably designed weapons like the Royal Blade and the Atlas Club. *Gaol actually speaks the player after being revealed to be a human girl (and before anyone says "spoiler alert", that happens in Chapter 2 out of 25, darn it!) *Remove or completely rewrite the plot of Chapters 18 to 22. *Make exceedingly long chapters, like Chapter 19, less painful. Kirby's Epic Yarn *Include more special challenges. *Prince Fluff can optionally join you as an AI-controlled teammate if you don't have a second player with you. *Make stages like Boom Beachyard and Cloud Palace less annoying. Kirby: Triple Deluxe *Include some of the moves introduced in Adventure Wii that got scrapped in this game. *Include the Water Copy Ability. *Include cutscenes in Dedede Tour. Kirby: Planet Robobot *Much better soundtrack. *Remove Poison Kirby, or make it so he doesn't rip off other Copy Abilities. *Give some new attacks to some of the Copy Abilities, as opposed to not touching them since Triple Deluxe. *Team Kirby Clash has more stages and an online multiplayer battle mode. *Give Kirby 3D Rumble a fourth stage. Diep.io *Add a few things from the conception wiki and the diep suggestions subreddit *WIP Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (SNES) *Have a two player option. *Have Tommy the Green Ranger. *Play as the Rangers already morphed for the entire stage, no human form. *End each stage with a Megazord battle against the monster. LittleBigPlanet series * Let us play with up to 7 players. **And how would that work, in a world where almost all consoles only support four-player play? * Make the online less laggy. * Tone down the loading time. *Add more customisable features. Pokemon Digimon World Re:Digitize *Have the content added in Decode *Release it outside Japan Mega Man X *X is not a Reploid. *Have Zero be playable. Mega Man Zero 4 *Include the Shield Boomerang. Ape Escape 3 *Natsumi gets more screentime. *You know how there are monkeys who are members of Sayaka's fan club and therefore go mad when they see her? Well, isn't it KIND OF unfair that Satoru doesn't get an equivalent to that? *The battle against Blue Monkey is less painfully annoying. Persona 3 FES *Have the female protagonist from Persona 3 Portable *Have Elizabeth as a Social Link Persona 4 Golden *Release it on the PS3 or PS4 instead of the Vita *Make it a bit shorter Puyo Puyo *Confirm Lemres as bi and give him a boyfriend (That isn't Schezo Wegey) Tokyo Mirage Sessions #FE * REMOVE THE J-POP. * Get rid of the original characters. * Make it feel like a REAL crossover between SMT and FE. Paper Mario series * Have it end after Super Paper Mario. Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Random Works! Category:How To Category:Mario Category:Final Fantasy Category:How to make X things Y pages